X-Men Evolution
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Jo finally founds out where her long-lost mother has been hiding out, she, along with a bunch of others including Justine's old friends, The Planeteers, Wheeler, Kwame, Ma-Ti, Gi, and Linka to visit Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters along with Captain Planet who reveals to have an old connection to the Reid twins.
1. Chapter 1

About two weeks after the Batwoman adventure, Jo was eating breakfast in the diner with her friends, except for Justine wasn't there for some reason.

"Your mom is still alive?!" Cindy asked.

"Calm down." Jo told her.

"I don't believe this!" Cindy pulled on her own hair in a frenzy. "It's like my grandma all over again!"

"Butler!" Jo scolded.

"And she's with the X-Men," Eddy added. "That's even better."

"I guess so..." Jo shrugged as she ate some breakfast steak.

"So, who are you gonna bring with you?" Cindy asked.

"Justine, of course, and her friends." Jo replied.

"Which ones?" Mike asked.

"The Planeteers." Jo replied.

"Send me back some pictures, I hear the X-Mansion is beautiful." Cindy said.

"Wanna come, Butler?" Jo invited.

"Me? Me?!" Cindy squealed. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Please take me!" Eddy grabbed onto Jo's leg. "And the boys too, I promise I'll behave!"

"What did you see in him when you guys used to date?" Jo smirked toward Mike about Eddy.

"I don't know." Mike replied.

"Fine, you can come, but you better behave." Jo told Eddy.

"Yes, sir!" Eddy promised.

"Who else wants to come?" Jo asked the others. "Dex said that we could take the jet over there."

"Can I come...?" Sammy replied as she nervously put her hand up.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" Mike asked her childhood friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sammy said. "I just don't want to be with Amy all weekend since my mom is visiting Aunt Carol."

"I like your Aunt Carol, she smells nice like the lady on Wheel of Fortune." Cindy smiled up to Sammy.

"Um, thanks, so can I come with you, Jo?" Sammy asked.

"I guess that would be all right." Jo replied.

"Oh, thanks, Jo." Sammy smiled.

"Anyone else?" Jo asked.

"I'm coming with you since Ben wants to visit his grandpa, and my mom is seeing my Aunt Angela, Grandpa Goliath, and Grandma Demona." Ashlyn spoke up.

"Sounds like this all worked out for everyone." Jo said to the others.

* * *

Everyone then saw Justine and Justin walking in with their friends: The Planeteers.

"Here they come." Cindy told the others.

"Ya think that Gi chick wants me?" Eddy asked.

Everyone else just groaned and face-palmed.

"So good to see you all again, especially you, Linka." Justine smiled.

"I'm 'appy to see you too, Juzteen." Linka smiled back.

"And of course, don't forget yours truly," Wheeler said as he put his arm around the shy beauty. "I missed you the most."

"Uh, thanks nice of you, Wheeler." Justine replied uneasily.

"Ahem!" Justin narrowed his eyes at the Fire Planeteer.

"What?" Wheeler asked with a glare. "What's your problem?"

Justine removed Wheeler's arm. "I'm already seeing somebody and you shouldn't touch someone without asking like that."

"Oh, you're seeing that guy?" Wheeler asked about Justin.

"Um, no, he's my brother." Justine replied.

"Oh! Your brother..." Wheeler said, smiling nervously and dusting Justine off. "That makes a whole big difference! Sorry about that, dude."

Justin just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about zhat, Juzteen," Linka told Justine. "You know 'ow 'e gets."

"Yep..." Justine rolled her eyes too.

"No hard feelings, right?" Wheeler smiled nervously to Justin.

"Since you're my sister's friend, I'll let it slide." Justin replied.

"Awesome, thanks, dude!" Wheeler beamed.

"Oh, brother." Justin scoffed.

"Are we sure those two aren't related?" Jo muttered about Eddy and Wheeler.

"Hey, Jo." Justine smiled.

"Hey there, Babe." Jo replied.

"Oh, you're dating that guy?!" Wheeler asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Jo glared with red eyes.

"No, no, just asking a question..." Wheeler stepped back nervously. "No harm done."

"I may have promised Justine I wouldn't hurt any of you, but I might have to break that if you touch her again." Jo warned Wheeler.

"I didn't know that you two were dating!" Wheeler cried out as he hid behind Kwame. "Honest!"

"It's nice to meet you though, Jo." Kwame held out his hand.

"Likewise," Jo shook his hand. "Hey, is it true you're the one who usually says 'Let our powers combine'?"

"That is true," Kwame replied. "I think it's because I was the first one to get my ring, so I take responsibility for the other Planeteers."

"Let's see who else we got here besides Hothead?" Jo observed the others.

Wheeler waved nervously to the jockette.

"And Linka I know." Jo then said about the blonde girl.

"It's very nice to meet you." Linka replied.

"Are you French?" Jo asked.

"Russian," Linka corrected. "The capital of the Soviet Union is Moscow."

"Oh, okay." Jo replied before she got to the next Planeteer which was the Asian girl.

"Oh, hello there." Gi smiled as she checked out the menu, then looked over to Jo as she caught her gaze.

"Hey." Jo said.

"Can I help you with something?" Gi asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to meet Justine's friends," Jo replied. "So, you're the Water Planeteer?"

"That's right," Gi confirmed. "I'm Gi, it's nice to meet you."

"I think you'd like Surfer Girl." Jo said.

"Bridgette." Justine told Gi so she would know who Jo meant by that as she usually had a nickname for everybody.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jo." Gi replied.

"You too, Gi, now, wasn't there another Planeteer?" Jo asked.

"I'm over here." Ma-Ti smiled to Jo.

"Gah!" Jo called out in surprise. "Phew... You scared me a bit, kid."

"Sorry about that, Jo." Ma-Ti replied.

"It's all good, kid." Jo nodded.

"So, you guys are gonna stay at the hotel and we'll meet you when it's time to go to the X-Mansion?" Justine asked the Planeteers.

"Right, but that manager totally creeps me out," Wheeler shuddered. "By the way, who's that little girl in the portrait of the lobby?"

"That's Dakota of when she was little," Cindy told him. "Her father owns that hotel."

"Dakota, huh?" Wheeler asked out of interest.

"Who is dating someone." Justine added as a warning.

"Dang it." Wheeler groaned.

"How's about you guys come over to my house and have dinner?" Justine offered.

"Oh, you don't have to." Gi replied.

"You should," Justin insisted. "Justine makes the best food ever."

"I'll make you whatever you want." Justine smiled.

"We'll take it." Wheeler replied.

Justine smiled sheepishly.

* * *

After breakfast, Justine showed the Planeteers around while Justin kept a sharp eye on Wheeler.

"Well, Sledgehammer, I'm going to the X-Mansion, this won't be easy, but I'm ready for anything." Cindy put her hands behind her back.

"Why are you going over there?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Jo's mom is alive and is over there." Cindy told him.

"Jo's mom is alive?" Sledgehammer asked.

"I know, I was surprised too." Cindy nodded.

"Wow, that is shocking," Sledgehammer said. "So, when are you gonna leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Cindy replied.

"Well, have fun I suppose." Sledgehammer said before he took her phone to watch a movie on Netflix.

Cindy then went on ahead and packed her suitcase for the trip.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justine invited The Planeteers over to her house.

"This is where I live." Justine showed.

"This is a nice house, Justine." Gi smiled as they came inside.

"Much bigger than mine back home." Kwame sighed.

"Whoa, check it out, she's got video games!" Wheeler beamed. "Cool!" He then got knocked over by a familiar little dog.

The others chuckled.

"Hey, hey, hey, you!" The little dog smiled and wagged his tail as he sat on Wheeler's chest. "You wanna play?"

"I think he likes you." Ma-Ti told Wheeler.

"He's sure playful." Wheeler chuckled to the little dog.

"Where's your friend?" Justine asked the little dog.

"Over there." The little dog pointed to the big dog who was asleep as usual.

They then saw six figures coming into the house.

"What was that?!" Kwame yelped.

"Just my little brothers and their girlfriends." Justine replied.

"Justine, we're home, and we brought company!" Boomer called out as he stood beside Bubbles, it was weird to see her without Blossom or Buttercup.

"Thanks for letting me come over, Boomer." Bubbles smiled.

"I'm home too and I brought some company." Justine told the boys.

"Yeah!" The little dog cheered. "I love friends!"

* * *

Brick walked Emmy into the door while Butch brought in Elena. Bubbles gasped in excitement as she saw the Planeteers and flew over to them as she was a big fan of their work.

"Hello there." Ma-Ti said to the blonde Powerpuff Girl.

"Oh, my gosh, The Planeteers!" Bubbles squealed. "I am such a big fan! Can I have your autographs?!"

"Uh... Sure..." Linka smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" Bubbles beamed out of excitement.

"I didn't know you've heard of us?" Gi said to the girl.

"Are you kidding?" Bubbles beamed. "I love it when you save the animals from those dirty Eco-villains!"

"She always tries to save animals in her own house and it drives The Professor crazy." Butch teased.

"She always tries to be like you guys." Brick added.

Bubbles smiled sheepishly to her idols.

"What's for lunch, Justine?" Boomer asked.

"How about some healthy and delicious pizza?" Justine suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Butch agreed.

"Yeah!" Brick added.

"Yo, where's your bathroom?" Wheeler asked. "I gotta go."

"Upstairs and second door on the right." Justine told him.

"Thanks!" Wheeler said before rushing to the door.

"I'll give you guys some cold refreshments." Justine told her guests.

"Thanks, Justine." The others said and sat down in the living room.

Justine then went to get lunch prepared for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell then rang Linka answered the door. It was Rolf and Jonny in their Urban Rangers outfits, carrying a block of ice.

" _'Good day, Mrs. Justin and Justine's Mother',_ " Rolf greeted as he was reading from cue cards. " _'We represent The Urban Rangers. As you can see, we are proud to offer you'_ -"

"A block of ice!" Jonny announced with glee.

" _'Yes, it's unbelievable!'_ ," Rolf continued before looking up. " _Let us demonstrate its uses'._ "

"Hello, zhere." Linka greeted.

"Ranger Jonny, bring me the map!" Rolf called out, feeling stunned.

Jonny then handed him the map while Linka blinked out of confusion, but she then shut the door as Rolf was yelling at Jonny.

"Who was that?" Gi asked.

"Some boy scouts I zhink..." Linka shrugged as she came back to the others.

* * *

Wheeler was then showing Ma-Ti how to play video games. "All right, little buddy, this is how you play video games." He began to demonstrate.

Ma-Ti then took the controllers and beat Wheeler's guy in the game. "Like that?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Wheeler's eyes widened. He then looked to see the Rowdyruff Boys looking at him with smirks. "Uh, I let him win."

"Sure ya did, Wheels, sure ya did." Brick rolled his crimson eyes.

"It's Wheeler." Wheeler corrected.

"Whatever," Brick shrugged. "Same thing."

"Okay, little buddy," Wheeler said to Ma-Ti. "Let's try this again."

"Okay, Wheeler." Ma-Ti replied.

"Okay, these are XBOX Controllers, they might seem difficult, but they're not so bad once you use them for a while." Wheeler educated the Brazilian boy.

"Five bucks says the foreign kid wins." Butch challenged.

"You're on." Brick accepted.

"Ooh, the controller just shook." Ma-Ti blinked.

"That's the vibration, it's okay, buddy." Wheeler comforted him.

"Okay, okay." Ma-Ti sighed in relief.

"Okay, now I'll teach you a combo and-" Wheeler began.

Ma-Ti then killed his character again with a sheepish smile. "Sorry..."

"WHAT?!" Wheeler's eyes widened.

Butch put his hand out and Brick angrily mumbled while giving him five dollars.

"This is fun, Wheeler!" Ma-Ti smiled.

Wheeler didn't say anything, he was flabbergasted. Linka, Gi, and Kwame giggled toward Wheeler.

"What happened?" Justine asked as she came into the living room with glasses of lemonade.

"Ma-Ti beat Wheeler in video games." Gi explained.

"Aw, how cute." Justine giggled.

"CUTE?!" Wheeler asked. "He's gonna beat my high score!"

"I'm sorry, Wheeler, I didn't mean to." Ma-Ti replied.

"Hmph." Wheeler folded his arms with a pout.

"Come on, Wheeler, don't be such a hot head." Justine teased as she served lemonade for everybody.

Wheeler just mumbled under his breath.

"I've never had this before," Ma-Ti commented. "What is it?"

"Lemonade." Justine told him.

"Is it made from lemons?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Yes, that's how it got his name, I'm sure you'll love it." Justine smiled.

"Mm... Delicious." Ma-Ti smiled.

"I've also made some snacks too," Justine offered. "Help yourself."

"Thanks, Justine." The kids said.

Justine then put out the snack tray while checking on lunch. Wheeler was about eat his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but then, Little Dog took his sandwich

"Hey, that's mine!" Wheeler glared at the little dog. He then grabbed another sandwich and little dog took the sandwich again. "Why, you little mutt!"

"Aw, Wheeler, don't be hard on the little fella," Gi said. "He was just hungry."

Wheeler just folded his arms and ate his sandwich.

* * *

"Don't let him get me!" Cindy cried out as she came in, looking scared.

"Cindy?" The others asked as they looked over to her as Emmy was about to show a book that was given to her.

Cindy then hid in the cookie jar and closed the lid.

"What's going on?" Justine asked.

"Butler just came here being scared... As usual..." Jo slightly rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here." Cindy hid away.

"Cindy, what seems to be the problem?" Justine opened the lid.

"He's coming!" Cindy cried out.

"Who?" Justine asked.

"Drell!" Cindy said like it was obvious.

"Oh, that explains it." Jo folded her arms.

"Mm... White chocolate chip..." Cindy smiled before nibbling on a cookie.

"Just come on out," Justine told Cindy. "Drell is not going to hurt you."

"I'm not seeing that terrible man." Cindy pouted.

Justine sighed as she closed the cookie jar lid for now.

"Nice book, Emmy, what is it?" Brick asked his girlfriend.

"This is a book based on fairy tales, it's called Ever After High." Emmy smiled.

"Pfft! Fairy Tales," Wheeler scoffed until Jo nudged him. "There's no-What?"

"Not in front of the kid." Jo scolded quietly.

"I'd love to visit a place like Ever After High," Emmy smiled. "Especially the princesses. I would love to be a princess, I love to pretend with my friend, Cassie."

"Who's Cassie?" Gi smiled back.

"My friend from Dragon Land." Emmy replied.

"Dragon Land?" Cindy repeated as she popped her head out from the cookie jar.

"Of course, Max and I go all the time," Emmy smiled. "We have a dragon scale in our playroom that takes us to Dragon Land where Cassie, Ord, Zak, and Wheezie live."

"Yeah, and I ride on a unicorn named Mr. Snuggles." Wheeler scoffed.

"Wheeler!" Jo glared.

"What?" Wheeler shrugged.

"Wheeler, don't be rude, she's just a little girl." Gi told the redheaded boy.

"Fine, fine, I'll behave for those little tykes." Wheeler replied.

* * *

Autumn came in after playing outside and she looked up curiously at the Planeteers.

"Autumn, these are The Planeteers," Jo told her little sister. "They're Captain Planet's helper."

"Aw, she's very cute~" Linka cooed.

Autumn waved at the Planeteers.

"This is my little sister, Autumn." Jo told the others.

"Um, if I may ask, why isn't she talking?" Gi asked.

"She was born mute," Jo explained. "She can't talk."

"Oh... I'm sorry if that was a bad question." Gi frowned nervously.

"No, that's fine," Jo said. "I don't mind, but she's tough as nails just like yours truly."

Autumn then glared and put her fists up.

"Heh, she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly," Wheeler laughed at Autumn before ruffling up her hair. "Hey, Squirt."

Autumn then judo-flipped the redheaded boy. Wheeler groaned and grunted from that. Autumn then bowed like a karate mistress.

"Dude, I told you." Jo wagged a finger at Wheeler.

"Vheeler just never learns." Linka told Jo.

"I wonder if him and Eddy are related." Jo agreed.

"Wheeler, are you okay?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Ugh... I'm fine..." Wheeler smiled weakly. "That didn't hurt too bad, not a bad trick though, kid."

Autumn blushed and then shuffled her foot.

* * *

Drell soon came into the house without knocking.

"Hello, Drell." Jo greeted which made Cindy hide back into the cookie jar.

"I wanted to see if you were all ready... To go... See... Professor..." Drell said while sniffing before looking very hungry. "What's cooking? I smell something very delicious."

"Justine's making pizza for lunch." Jo told him.

"Ooh, that smells delicious," Drell smiled. "But anyway, who do you want to bring?"

"Well, Justine of course, The Planeteers, Same-Sammy, Ashlyn, the Eds, Mike, June, Dee Dee, Justin, and Cindy." Jo listed.

Drell took out a checklist and checked the names that were mentioned.

"If you got a problem with who we chose, you have to answer to me." Jo warned.

"You remind me of a student I have in another universe," Drell laughed. "The Professor said to come tomorrow morning."

"We'll be there." Jo promised.

"Did you just say that you had a student in another universe?" Wheeler asked the warlock.

"Yes, I did, but it's a long story." Drell ignored answering that question.

"Drell, would you like to stay for lunch?" Justine invited. "I've made enough for everyone."

"Oh, I don't know, I-" Drell began until he heard sneezing from the cookie jar. "What was that?"

"Aw, crap." Cindy muttered.

Drell then opened the cookie jar. "Well, hello there, Butler."

"D-D-Drell!" Cindy cried out. "What a surprise to see you."

Drell took the cookie jar and turned it over while shaking it over a plate. The cookies came out and so did Cindy.

"Cindy Butler!" Drell started sharply.

Cindy winced and looked nervous.

"I'm sorry." Drell then said softly.

"Wait, what?!" Cindy asked.

"I was just trying to toughen you up," Drell admitted. "I used to be small, weak, feeble, and puny like you."

Cindy then laughed at him. This made for Drell to glare at her.

"Oh, you're serious?" Cindy asked.

"Yes," Drell said as he showed a childhood drawing of himself being small and weak with his parents yelling at him. "I often gave this to my therapist."

"Oh..." Cindy shuffled her feet.

"Poor Drell," Justine sighed and then the oven dinged. "Oh! Pizza is ready."

"Is there meat in it?" Drell hoped.

"Yes, Drell, there's meat in it." Justine giggled.

"All right, then I'm staying." Drell decided.

"How about you, Cindy?" Justine asked. "Would you-"

"Mm... Pizza." Cindy smiled hungrily.

"I'll take that as a yes." Justine giggled as she then took the pizza out of the oven and cut it evenly for everybody, she then made a second pizza since there wouldn't be enough for everyone if they wanted extra.

* * *

"Oh, man, this is the best pizza ever," Wheeler said. "I want more."

"Again?" Jo replied. "You've already had five slices, Fireball."

"Like I said, I'm a growing boy." Wheeler smiled innocently.

"Hmm... I've had this pizza in my village before," Ma-Ti said. "It's delicious."

"I thought you'd like to try some, Ma-Ti." Justine smiled.

"Are you from Africa like Kwame?" Boomer asked Ma-Ti.

"I'm actually from South America," Ma-Ti explained. "I live in Brazil."

"What are your parents like in your village?" Emmy asked curiously.

"Actually, I don't live with them," Ma-Ti explained tragically. "I live with the shaman after my parents died when I was little."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Emmy frowned.

"Do you miss them?" Elena asked.'

"Sometimes, but I know wherever they are now, they're watching over me." Ma-Ti smiled sadly.

"I'm sure they are proud of you, no matter what." Justine soothed as she hugged the youngest Planeteer.

"Beautiful." Drell sniffled and wiped his eyes.

Cindy grunted as she ate a lot of pizza. "No more... Please... Ooh, is that cheese stuffed crust?" she then reached for another cheesy slice of pizza and then ate it before groaning again. "Oh, too soon!"

"Say, Justine, where's your twin brother anyway?" Gi asked.

* * *

Then suddenly, as if on cue, Justin came in with Jayna, who now wore a gray top with white stripes, black tight jeans, a pair of brown flats, sunglasses, and a purple jacket she wore open.

"Hey, Sis, I'm here, and I brought a guess." Justin told his twin sister.

"Oh, good, I made extra pizza." Justine smiled.

"Thanks, Justine, I love your cooking." Jayna smiled.

"Come on in, Jayna." Justine smiled back.

Wheeler's jaw dropped down and then came over to the female Wonder twin. "Hey there, I'm Wheeler."

"Hi there, I'm not interested." Jayna replied as she noticed the look in his eyes.

Justin cleared his throat and put his arm around Jayna with a sharp glare to Wheeler to warn him to back off.

"Sorry." Wheeler smiled nervously at the twin.

Justin just rolled his eyes.

"Aw, Jayna, you look as lovely as your mother." Drell smiled to the female Wonder twin.

"Did you know her?" Jayna asked.

"I've only seen pictures," Drell replied. "Let me tell you though, she was hot."

"Oh, brother." Jo muttered.

"Not as hot as Hilda though," Drell said. "Oh, did anyone tell The Planeteers the news?"

"What news?" Gi asked.

"Not yet." Justine replied.

"Is something bothering you, Justine?" Kwame asked.

"Well, it's just that you guys probably won't believe us." Justine replied.

"Vhat is it?" Linka asked.

"Captain Planet is our godfather." Justine revealed.

Cindy took out her phone to play dramatic music for comic affect and then put it back in her pocket.

"What is that annoying music coming from?" Jo asked before looking at Cindy who just smiled nervously.

"Captain Planet is your godfather?" The Planeteers asked Justin and Justine.

"Yes, he was good friends with their father." Drell told them.

"No way," Wheeler replied. "You've gotta be-"

"They're telling the truth," Ma-Ti defended. "I can feel it."

"Am I right?" Drell folded his arms.

"Well, I..." Wheeler stammered.

"When I ask 'Am I right?', it's a rhetorical question, because I'm _always_ right!" Drell told him which made Cindy roll her eyes.

"They gotta be joking." Wheeler said.

"All right, after dinner, summon Captain Planet and we'll prove that we're not lying." Justin told him.

"All right, we shall do that after dinner." Kwame agreed.


End file.
